happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Five Amigos get a Tickle Torment
The Five Amigos get a Tickle Torment is a Happy Feet fan-fiction short written by MarioFan65. Characters *Ramón *Raul *Nestor *Lombardo *Rinaldo *Carmen *Rimon *Limon *Tamón *Mendi *Lovelace (minor in beginning) *The Mighty Sven (minor in beginning) *Roy the Elder (the main antagonist) *Xever the Elder *The Elders (Cape Adare) Transcript (In Adelie-Land, it was a peaceful day with everyone dancing, playing music, and cheering in the show for the Mighty Sven) *Ramón: Carmen, this is boring and when are we going to see the REAL SHOW? *Carmen: This is the real show and give cheers to the Mighty Sven! *Ramón: But he give me the Sventhink already just before the Doomberg comes to Emperor-Land. *Carmen: Then, go somewhere else. *Ramón: Fine my darling. (In the Amigos nest pile) *Lombardo: Woooooooooooo *Raul: Were getting kids! *Nestor: We have to win the mating season! *Rinaldo: If not, we lose and we will have to adopt the chicks. *Raul: Is there a Adopt Egg Shop with adelie penguins? *Rinaldo: Maybe not. *Ramón: Amigos! *Four Amigos: Ramón! *Ramón: Boys!, it's not mating season yet!, it's only during the winter!, don't you get it? *Raul: But we have to make them early. *Ramón: But there criminal penguins around and they will steal your Lovestones. *Nestor: Oh no. *Lombardo: It can't be, IT'S REAL!. (In the center section of Adelie-Land) *???: Lovelace! LOVELACE! *Lovelace: Voices.......i hear them. *Sven: Who could they be? *???: It's me, Roy the Elder! *Lovelace: Roy? *Sven: What a Roy? *Lovelace: You know him!, he's the co-leader of Cape Adare! *Sven: Cape Adare? *Roy the Elder: I have to tell you something. *Lovelace: What do you have in there? *Roy the Elder: Theres a lab in Queen Maud Land with all of this tickly stuff! You should try it! *Lovelace: Ummmm Roy, your an elder!, you can't get tickled that much! *Roy the Elder: No no, they can do it. *Sven: But you can use Sventhink. *Roy the Elder: Lovelace? Who is this bird? *Lovelace: His name is Sven and he has the power to fly! *Roy the Elder: Woah, everyone is cheering. (Back in the Amigos pile section) *Lombardo: Roy? *Ramón: It's him guys! *Lombardo: Let's see him. *The Amigos: ALRIGHT! (Back in the main section of this land) *Roy the Elder: As you wish, the Great 'Guins of the world will be proud of us. *The Amigos: ROY! *Roy the Elder: Amigos, there you are. *Lombardo: Any visit? *Roy the Elder: Yes, i need to take you guys to Cape Adare. *Nestor: Not again. *Raul: But, the ghost we defeated for years would come back in the hut. *Roy the Elder: Who cares about the ghost. *Carmen: Who are you and what are you doing in here? *Roy the Elder: Sec- *Ramón blocks Roy way* *Ramón: Roy, i have a mate now! *Roy the Elder: If you were exiled from Adélie Village, you have a mate named Carmen? *Everyone: *laughs* *Ramón: No no, she was my love interest when she moved there. *Carmen: I was in a journey to find a mate just because of Xever. *Roy the Elder: Xever is on my side and he look like a brother to me when we were chicks. *Rinaldo: ROY, WE DON'T HAVE TIME AND REVEAL THE TRUTH! *Roy the Elder: There is a tickle torment in a lab of Queen Maud Land. *Lovelace: No one is going anywhere! *Carmen: No and forget it Lovelace! and you too puffy head! *Sven: Puffy head? *laughs* *Lovelace: Fine fine!, you can now join with Roy and the Amigos. *Carmen: Thank you boys and let's go. *Roy the Elder: Here we go. (In Cape Adare) *Xever: Elders, i know that the sound of the iceberg is now over and have everyone saved. *The Elders: YES! *Roy the Elder: Xever, i found them. *Xever: Sweet, what do i have? *Roy the Elder: The Five Amigos with Carmen but escape somewhere around this land. *Xever: Go and capture them. *Roy the Elder: Sure and they will be added to the lab of Queen Maud Land. (In the nest piles of Cape Adare) *Rimon: So Ramón, what do you have in here? *Ramón: Anything about the tickle torment Roy mention about from Adelie-Land. *Limon: So, it is fun? *Raul: We don't know yet, we have to find out. *Mendi: Each penguin tickle you? *Lombardo: No, it is the robotic hands. *Mendi: Oh. *Tamón, Never heard of it. (In the mountains of Cape Adare) *Roy the Elder: Well, well, well Amigos, you are ready to be captured by my net *throws net*. (Back in the nest piles) *Ramón: And that whatever we get for *get trapped with the amigos on the net*. *The Amigos: Oh No! *Roy the Elder: *in the mountains* Guys, were going to the lab to find a tickle torment. *Carmen: Tickle torment? *Rimon: It's Roy, we got to follow him. *Tamón: But, what will he do? *Mendi: Nothing, he just gonna take them to the lab. *Limon: Let's go. (In Queen Maud Land) *Roy the Elder: Hmmmmmmm...... Where is the lab? *Rimon: I found it over here! *camera moves to the lab which look like a mountain*. *Roy the Elder: Found it. (Outside the Lab) *Raul: Were here and out! *Rimon: Roy? how are we gonna get there? *Roy the Elder: I don't know *Mendi: Hey, the door open by itself. *Roy the Elder: Yes and let's go there. (In the elevator of the lab) *Rinaldo: HELP! GIVE ME OUT OF HERE! *Roy the Elder: Silence! you will never escape Rinaldo! *Rimon: I'm bored, we should- *dings on the elevator and opens*, Wait, were here. *Roy the Elder: Finally. More to come. Trivia *Originally, this story was a scene that was planned to fit in a scene of The Story of The Five Amigos 3, but it was later scapped due to many curse words in it and so, the story fits as a deleted scene. Gallery Ramon getting tickled.png|Ramón getting a tickle torment Raul getting tickled.png|Raul getting a tickle torment Lombardo getting tickled.png|Lombardo getting a tickle torment Nestor getting tickled.png|Nestor getting a tickle torment Laboratory (The Five Amigos get a Tickle Torment).png|Artwork of the Laboratory TFAGATT Logo.png|Logo with Wallpaper Rinaldo getting tickled.png|Rinaldo getting a tickle torment Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions